Call Me Superman
by WilaraLuv666
Summary: What if everyone knew Clark's secret? And Lex's reign of terror began not long after the current situation in Smallville? And Clark was the only one who knew it even existed? Songfic to Kryptonite.


Pairing: None really, though those who truly analyze may find traces of Clark/Lex slash  
  
(Yes, I'm getting sucked into the genre too-I tried really hard not to!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Kryptonite. I know. Stop it!  
  
Spoilers: Pilot, Hothead  
  
  
  
I took a walk around the world  
  
To ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying  
  
Somewhere in the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to  
  
The dark side of the moon  
  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex. Ever since he found out my secret...something changed in him. He would use it against me anyway he could. And the world had become worse than ever. Not that it wasn't bad before, but now I had lost one of my best friends...and gained a brand-new enemy.  
  
So that's why I've been sitting up here for hours in my Fortress Of Solitude, sorting out my thoughts. For the first time in my life, I feel helpless.  
  
I feel like I'm just floating out in space. Like I have no body, just a being endlessly surging through nothingness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched the world float to  
  
The dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be  
  
Something to do with you  
  
I really don't mind  
  
What happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend  
  
At the end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another day, another struggle. It was Lex, it had to be. It was always Lex.  
  
I just want to be normal, but since I know that can never be, I would settle for having Lex back. The Lex that I know and...love? I'm not sure about that, but I wish things could be the way they were before he found out. I wouldn't have to live in fear of losing everyone I love. Losing Lex was bad enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I go crazy then  
  
Will you still call me Superman?  
  
If I'm alive and well  
  
Will you be there  
  
Holding my hand?  
  
I'll keep you by my side  
  
With my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to just ignore it. I'm sick of playing hero. But I won't do that. And now that everyone knows, they expect it of me.  
  
Lana expects me to come save her every time a new freak comes after her. I'm the one that's always there to protect her, but Whitney shows up at the last second and gets my credit, even though she knows who really saved her. Does it matter? No. Sometimes I want to really hurt him. Or just let him try and save her himself next time.  
  
Chloe expects me to come save her when she gets caught up in something dangerous because of her little reporting fetish. And I do. Does it matter? No. Sometimes I want to punch a hole through the Wall Of Weird. Or maybe "let" the Torch torch again.  
  
Sometimes I just want to go crazy. Sometimes I want to just shut out the whole world.  
  
Somehow I feel like Lex will be back someday. That he'll be the one to support me when it's all over and I'm left alone with nothing left in the world.  
  
I'll never really let him go, no matter what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak  
  
But still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted  
  
All the times I  
  
Never let you down  
  
You stumbled in  
  
And bumped your head  
  
If not for me  
  
Then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up  
  
And put you  
  
Back on solid ground  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still won't tell a soul what I know. They all still think that Lex is dead. Or maybe they know more than I think and they're all just in denial. I wish I could do that. Just deny how screwed up everything is.  
  
Lex always for took me for granted, but I didn't care.  
  
I pulled him out of the river when he should have died by all logic. Maybe if it had been anyone else that Lex's car had hit, things wouldn't be like they are now.  
  
I've saved his life twice now, and he's trying to kill me while he pretends he's dead. The irony of it all makes me want to be sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still feel like he'll be back, and things will be ok with us again. And he'll be my only friend left in the world when everything falls apart. And that he'll be the only one to still call me Superman. Why did they have to start calling me that anyway? Just because I can do things other people can't, I'm still human. Superman. Why can't I just be me? Why can't I be normal and be Clark Kent? I hate this. But even now, I can almost feel Lex's presence in the room, though I know he's far away from Smallville now. And who can blame him? If I could, I'd be leaving this town to get away from all the horror too. But I can't do that to them. They need me. There's not gonna be another Superman waiting to step in. Still, I can feel Lex all around me, even though he's gone...  
  
"Clark? Or should I call you Superman?"  
  
There's no way. But I heard him.  
  
I'm turning now. And what I see makes me want to cry... 


End file.
